The materializing palace
by Extrememenerd1992
Summary: The TARDIS lands on sofia the first's dad's ship when they goto maraway cove and thank you for the reviews and not only that if you thought this was good then read Daleks of the Planet of the Apes which is the prequel to the materializing palace. In Irony this is the only story I made with reviews and they are all positive. If anyone has negative reviews feel free to type them. :)
1. Chapter 1

A boat a float

The glorious boat or otherwise known as the floating palce was sailing and a young little princess was looking around the sea and spotted something. A mermaid. But then she heard a sound behind her and then she saw it. It was a British police box. Out of it came a tall man in suit. He is formally known as the tenth incarnation of the doctor.

"Hello! Who are you? My name is Sofia." Asked Sofia.

"Hello my name is the doctor and was that a mermaid I saw Sofia." Said the doctor.

"Sofia! Is everything alright?" Cried The king.

Everyone of the family rushed down to find a blue box that says police public call box.

"Sofia what is that?" Asked Sofia's sister in a snobby way.

Then the doctor poked his head around the TARDIS and said, "Hello my name is the doctor, and sorry about landing my ship on your boat. Yeah this box is a Time-Space ship."

"Hello, doctor welcome to our floating palace. May we take your… Ship to the docking bay." Said the king.

"That will be swell! Allon See!" Shouted the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Who is who?

"So my name is King Rolland the 2nd this is my wife Queen Miranda, this is my son Prince James, this is Princess Amber, and of course you met little Sofia, so where do you come from doctor… Who?" Said King Rolland.

"Now I know who you are, oh why didn't I realize oh my greatest apologies sir Rolland. You are the king of the finest kingdom! By the way it's just the doctor." Blurted the doctor.

It was then Prince James walked up to the doctor and asked, "How did you get that box on the ship?"

The doctor looked at him and spoke, "Well you see I don't come from around here and the science around that box is too complicated for the smartest person around this time."

"Would you like to stay for lunch if that isn't too much trouble?" Asked King Rolland.

"I would be delighted." Answered the doctor.

So they went to the table and Baileywick got them all lunch. It was then Queen Miranda asked, "So where do you come from doctor."

The doctor stared at them all and spoke, "It's been long gone for years… I remember it like yesterday. It was called Gallifrey. I remember sitting with my dad on the red grass watching the suns rising above the great mountains surrounding the domed cities. A war started long after that. It was fought between my people and the Daleks. I had to join my people in the war and I had no choice. In order to protect every other place in the universe… I had to destroy both my people and the Daleks so the war wouldn't destroy other civilizations…"

It was then when Princess Amber asked where it was and the doctor looked at the sky. It was then when the doctor asked, "So was that a mermaid I saw in the water earlier?


	3. Chapter 3

The underwater life

In the deepest parts of the ocean a figure swam by. Her name was Oona, and she was a mermaid. Following her was her Sea horse friend, Sven.

"Swim! Swim Sven it's catching up!" Cried Oona.

Following them was a mechanical ship run by green lizards.

Back on the ship…

A rabbit hoped up next to Sofia on the observation deck and said, "Hey Princess, who is that tall dude?"

"Hi clover how did you get on here? By the way that's just the…" Said sofia who was caught off by the doctor who said, "Doctor. Oh hello clover, and am I tall?"

"Did you hear what clover said?" Asked sofia.

It was then the doctor said, "Yes, but the real question is how can you understand him?"

Then sofia answered, "It's my amulet, it's magic."

"Impossible, it can't be but it is… That amulet is from the face of bow's personal collection. It is said to be able to do anything because of the jewel has Timelord science." Spoke the doctor.

It was then when Oona jumped onto the boat and said, "Help! I'm being chased!"

"You've came to the right doctor!" Shouted the doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor is in

It was then when Oona's family surfaced and they booed while Queen Emmaline otherwise known as Oona's mom said, "How dare you humans touch my daughter! You know what Plank I guess I will sink this ship."

Then the doctor said, "But I'm not a human. I'm a timelord. And you and your people don't belong on this planet. Plus we were only helping her. She was being chased. Not only that I commit genocide on my own people and I'm not afraid to do that to another race. The human race is under my and the shadow proclamation's protection. Well the shadow proclamation will protect on terms like this because you are committing planet theft. You know if I'm not mistaken all the creatures of this planet know about me from somewhere so tell me. Have you ever heard of… The doctor?"

All the merpeople stared in shock. Then one spoke, "You mean you are the mighty warrior who protected us 200 years ago. Not only that you are majorly different from the drawing." Then the doctor said, "I'm a timelord, so my face changes a lot."

With that a mechanical device risen and out came a silurian. The doctor then said, "They are the people who chased your daughter."

Then Queen Emmaline got her staff and shot lightning at the silurian's ship and it blew up.

"Well here you go." Said the doctor gently putting Oona in the water.

It was then when Sofia's family came down to see what went down.


	5. Conclusion

The ending end and the next time part.

"Goodbye all of you, especially you sofia." Said the doctor

"Goodbye doctor, can you be back for my Birthday?" Said Sofia.

"I have a feeling I will. But with a different face." Said the doctor as he went his TARDIS which dematerialized.

NEXT TIME…

A little furry creature is running for its life when it saw a bright light and it said, "Bwight light, Bwight light!" Then appeared a police public call box.


End file.
